Everything Comes Unraveled In The End
by soleil lune et etoiles
Summary: Depressed, self harming, suicidal Harry. Severus finds Harry in a pool of his own blood while doing his rounds and wants an explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an old bit of writing I found while cleaning out my files. There is more to it and I know it isn't very good writing so please let me know if anyone is interested in me uploading the rest! **

Severus stalked along the deserted dungeon corridor. Just his luck that he had patrol duties the night he also had to grade his NEWT students assignments. He looked down at his watch and sighed, another forty five minutes of pointless roaming. I mean really who would sneak out to the dungeons of all places?

As he was pondering this he turned a corner to find an unused classroom door ajar. He strutted up and threw the door open only to be stuck dumb by the sight before him.

Harry Potter lying in a pool of his own blood.

Now many would care to argue this statement, but Severus Snape is not a heartless man. And he felt great empathy towards the adolescent lying on the floor as he could see his slashed wrists and the knife lying nearby. He had had more than his fair share of depressed melt downs often climaxing in self harm. So in this instance he knew exactly what to do.

As soon as he regained himself he rushed over to the still form whipping out his wand as he went. Severing two strips of fabric from his sleeve he wound them around the boy's arms. He then cast a feather weight charm on him swept him up into his arms and was off on his way to the infirmary in a flash.

As he rushed through the corridors taking every available short cut that came to mind the thoughts flowing though his head were over whelming. This was Harry Potter, the spoiled brat who got everything and anything he wanted. What could have possibly pushed him over the edge?

He skidded to a halt just outside of the Hospital Wing doors and charmed them open wandlessly and wordlessly. Severus hurried over to the first bed in sight and gently set Harry's unconscious form down calling out to Poppy a he did.

Poppy Pomfrey was accustomed to being woken up at all hours of the night, but this was new. Severus bloody Snape just outside of her door in her infirmary yelling for her at twelve thirty in the morning? Definitely new. She hastily got out of bed and slipped on her slippers and dressing gown. "Severus what is the meaning of-" she broke off as she saw the still form lying on the bed.

"Help him," he croaked looking down his hooked nose at the blood covered boy.

She immediately set to work rushing over to her medicine cabinet and retrieving several potions among them a blood replenishing potion and a salve that would heal the wounds and would not leave a scar. First she cleaned the wounds using a scouring charm and then a disinfectant charm so she could see the cuts properly. Once she could her breath caught in her throat. They were long and deep and just the most recent, she could see pink scars running up the lengths of the young boy's arms. Blinking back tears she began applying the mint green salve. "Severus, if- if you could please give him the blood replenishing potion?" The potions master complied gently stroking Harry's throat so as to make him swallow the potion.

Poppy sighed as she went to work setting up monitoring charms that would alert her to when her charge awoken. It always saddened her a great deal when she would get students in her infirmary with self-inflicted wounds. She would try her very best to help them, and made sure they knew that if they ever needed anyone to talk to she was always there and non-judgmental. "That is all I can do for now at least until he wakes. I'll give him a dreamless sleep drought so that shouldn't be for at least eight or nine hours."

Severus nodded said, "I will be back then, if he wakes beforehand please alert me. I would like an explanation for all the grief I was put through tonight." And with that stalked off his jet black robes billowing out behind him.

The medi-witch shook her head, "I will never understand him," she mused aloud. And then proceeded to return to the comfort of her own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke Saturday morning to a very odd sight indeed, Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape in the middle of a tense whispered discussion at his bedside. "Where am I," he groaned as he tried to sit up but found it too difficult so flopped back to the bed instead. "Ah Mr. Potter glad to see you are back with us. And to answer your previous question you are in the Hospital Wing." And with that statement what he could remember of last night came rushing back to him. He groaned and moved to cover his face with his hands but found his arms were too sore and looked down to see his wrists were heavily bandaged.

"Care to explain what happened last night Potter?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you care?" Sneered Harry. "Because it was I that found you lying in a pool of your own blood and was forced to bring you here so that you would stay within the world of the living." retorted Severus. "Oh," replied Harry meekly going slightly pink in the face. If he had to of been found in that defenseless state why oh why did it have to be his hard ass potions professor that found him? "I too would like an explanation," added Poppy, "Why would you feel the need to take your own life Mr. Potter? You seem a happy enough child."

"Now now Poppy. Don't you think we should let Harry gather his thoughts before being bombarded by questions?" Asked one Minerva McGonagall striding into view. "Don't you think he will be subject to plenty of those once our dear headmaster catches wind of this?" she added scathingly. "True true," sighed Poppy. "Very well Mr. Potter we shall come back in an hour or so after you have time alone with your thoughts. I will call a house elf to bring you breakfast. And make sure to eat all of it, you are substantially underweight for a boy of your height and age." Harry nodded then looked glumly down at the blanket as the adults walked into Poppy's office to continue on with their previous conversation.

'Why did this have to happen to me? Haven't I already had enough bad luck to last me ten life times? I wish Snape had just left me he has no idea what it feels like, to be alone in the world with your only family being your abusive aunt, uncle, and cousin. Your only so called friends being a bookworm and a stupid wannabe jock who were both bought off to keep an eye on me.'

Just then a house elf appeared holding a tray laden with an array of fruits and other various breakfast items. "Your food sir!" squeaked the elf, setting the food down on the bedside table it bowed then dissapperated with a pop.

Harry took the tray onto his lap and then started to pick away at the food as he thought of how he would tell the adults what had happened. How am I supposed to tell them the man they all love and respect has been manipulating my life from the very start? That he left me in an abusive home and has continued to send me back there for the past five summers. And will once again come the end of this school year which is rapidly approaching with only three weeks left of term. And not only did he choose my first real "friend" for me but he purposely chose a "friend" that would hedge me against Slytherin house which is where I truly belong.

Harry just truly learned of the extent of the manipulation when he explored Dumbledore's pensive for a bit too long before he was scheduled to meet with him yesterday after classes. He learned that he has been being pumped full of a number of potions and he did not even know the effect they were having on him. He had been so distraught that he had just wandered aimlessly until he came across the classroom where Severus found him. He stayed there all through dinner and on into the evening destroying a few dozen desks and chairs in the process until he finally convinced himself that he should just take his normal cutting a step further and end his life.

Since Harry was lost in thought he did not even notice when the three adults walked back over to his bed until Minerva cleared her throat. "Well Mr. Potter?" she inquired. Harry sighed and decided to just try and get it over with as quickly as possible.

"First things first, you may not want to believe most of what I am about to tell you but I ask of you to hear me out and leave your comments to the end," He waited until all three had nodded then continued. "Albus Dumbledore is not the man you are under the impression that he is," At this Severus snorted and was about to make a snide comment but was halted when he was shot glares by Poppy and Minerva. "You all believe he is loving and kind but I have proof otherwise. Yesterday afternoon I was sent a note that I was to go to his office and meet with him after classes had ended for the day. I complied but when I arrived he received and urgent message from the Ministry that he had to deal with. He said he would not be long so I was to wait for him and to take a look around his office. I came across his pensive in his cabinet, I had heard Hermione talk of them but had never actually seen one so I was intrigued" At this last statement all three adults sharply inhaled and shared a look of concern for the boy. Just what had he found in Albus' memories that had driven him to such lengths? "I was horrified by what I proceeded to witness. The first memory was the night of my parents murder" Minerva gulped, she knew what was coming for she had also borne witness to the proceedings of that night. "I saw Albus leave me on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive with only a thin blanket at a short note for my aunt and uncle. He then left without as much as a second glance back. The next memory was three weeks before the start of term. He was meeting with Molly Weasely in his office. He proceeded to bribe her with a substantial amount of money to try to take me under her wing and get her son Ronald so cozy up to me" A sneer twisting his face. Severus was surprised he had never seen Harry looking like this, maybe he did have some Slytherin potential in him. "I have no idea from where this money came from" he continued "And honestly at the moment I really did not care. Oh but just wait the next one is even better. It was September first just before the train was due to arrive, he was once again in his office having a very interesting conversation. This time it was with none other than the sorting hat. He just wanted to take an extra precaution to make sure I was sorted into Gryffindor. His first was setting the Weaselys on me, as everyone knows they are very anti Slytherin which is exactly where I belong."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there lovelies! This is the last complete chapter I have of this story so further updates will have a 95% chance of not coming as fast as these have been. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

They had all looked quite dumbfounded up to this point but with this last statement if it was possible their jaws dropped even farther towards the ground. Yes Severus thought he had some Slytherin traits about him but for the boy to come out and say that he belonged in Slytherin house? An hour ago he would have sent you packing to St. Mungos for even suggesting such a thing. He thought that Harry even if he could see his slight Slytherin traits thought himself a Gryffindor through and through. "Yes," Continued Harry, "I know you must have dozens of questions by now but please just let me continue on. As I was saying, his backup plan actually back fired on him, if it was not for Ronald bloody Weasely I would be in Slytherin right now. The hat tried to put me in Sytherin but I asked it not to because of what Ronald had told me of Slytherins. He said the only sucsessful witches and wizards to come out of that house all practiced dark evil magic" At this Severus scoffed. He had always believed just because some magic is considered dark does not mean it is evil.

"This next memory was one of the worst" Harry warned, "It was of him reading a letter he had received from Abrella Fig who was apparently stationed near my relatives to keep watch over me. In the letter she describes me showing up one afternoon while the Durselys were out with a broken arm three cracked ribs and bruises everywhere. I had received these injuries as a result of a beating for failing to get my enormous amount of chores done in a time frame that suited my aunt and uncle. She bandaged me up and did all she could but knew if she had taken me to the hospital she would be asked too many questions. So not only did Dumbledore place me in an abusive home he kept me there and has continued to send me back there each and every summer even after he knew."

As Severus listened to this last recounted memory he grew steadily and steadily angrier until he could barely contain it. Minerva and Poppy were both white with shock and were trembling with the realization of what this man had done. Sure they had never really liked him as everyone assumed he was entirely too cheery for their tastes and oh that insufferable twinkle!

"I know this is all a lot to take in. Would you like me to continue another time?" Asked Harry. "No Harry, I think it would be best if we got this over with now" Minerva was able to stutter out. "Very well then, this next memory I will tell you of took place around a month after the start of my first year here. I watched Dumbledore make his way down towards the Entrance Hall but instead of heading out onto the grounds he continued on down a hallway just to the right of the entrance to the Great Hall stopping just before a picture of a bowl of fruit. He first placed a disillusionment charm on himself then proceeded to tickle the pear in the painting and enter the kitchens. He had pre-arranged with Ronald where he would like him to get me to sit, and he then carefully avoiding the house elves who were preparing dinner walked over to that place setting. He added a variety of potions to the goblet, I do not know what they were but I can only assume they were not very friendly. There were many more of this type of memory but I did not stay to watch them all.

After two or three more I thought I would go insane if I continued on like that so I withdrew myself from the pensive and fled his office. I did not stop until I ended up in the classroom where Snape found me. I had no idea at the time where it was but now I assume that since it was him that found me that it was in the dungeons" Severus stiffly nodded his head in confirmation to the statement. "After that I broke quite a few things in my anger and then just sat thinking for a while before I was so fed up with life and how this whole god damned world has treated me that I ended up in the condition you found me in. Now that you know my reasoning will you let me go yet?"

After hearing his story both women were wiping away at silent tears while Severus just sat still as a rock. He could not believe Dumbledore. He himself had been raised in an abusive home and he had continually begged Albus to allow him to stay the summer so as to not return to that hell hole. Unfortunately he had not obliged and it seemed he was not the last to be denied this wish. Poppy was the first to speak up, "No Mr. Potter we will not allow you do die for we still need to get revenge on this old coot" she replied with a snarl. All three were shocked to say the very least. Whoever would have thought Poppy Pomfrey would be the one to call Ablus Dumbledore an old coot let alone snarl?

"But if you do allow me I would be able to perform a scan to see what potions you have in your system along with any past or present injuries," she added. "I think I can oblige to that" He replied meekly. With that Poppy stood from one of the chairs she had conjured them during Harry's story so that they did not keel over in shock, drawing her wand as she did so. She waved it over him and waited several moments in which Harry's outline began to softly glow before a very lengthy scroll was produced from the tip of her wand.

Everyone including Poppy herself were very startled by the sheer size of the thing. Gulping she unfurled it and began to read. Her eyebrows rose higher and higher up on her forehead before coming down into a deep frown as she got towards the bottom. She then shoved the scroll at Severus and said, "Read, and then please prepare whatever you shall need," He nodded curtly before taking the scroll from her as she walked off towards her medicinal supplies.

His facial expressions changed in much the same way as Poppy's had and Minerva was getting more nervous by the minute anxious to read what the scan had found. She was handed the scroll as Severus stalked out of the infirmary and no doubt down to his privet potions lab located within his quarters. When she finally drew up the courage to read the scroll she was shocked by what she found.

Harry indeed had suffered abuse from the Durselys, dating all the way back to before he had even had his second birthday. Both his arms and most of his ribs have been broken numerous times and Minerva knew for a fact not even a quarter of the breaks could be accounted for by quiditch. Countless sprains and dislocated joints. Not to mention the whip, belt and head injuries. Minerva was horrified and let out a strangled whimper looking at the list of potions that he has in his system.

The injuries and potions were sorted into categories. Self-inflicted, accidental, and purposeful injuries inflicted by another means. The potions were sorted into helpful and harmful, the only helpful potions in his system were the ones given to him by Poppy. The harmful potions on the other hand were horrible. Many of them were dark magic and she did don't know what most of them did. Therefore she asked Poppy, "Poppy? Poppy what do these do?" At this Harry perked up, "Yes I would also like to know what Dumbledork has done to me." Poppy sighed and walked back over. "It's not pleasant, not pleasant at all. Many of them are dark and illegal. There are numerous potions slowing down your, mind or to put it plainly; making you seem dumb. He has also been giving you obedience potions and calming droughts.

But worst of all he has done something not even Voldemort does. He has been restricting your magic ever since you were one." She said with utter loathing. "My guess is he was scared at how powerful you were even as a babe. He felt threatened that you would eventually over take him so he decided to become a disgusting human being instead."

Harry was stunned, he hadn't thought even Dumbledore would do that. He had always thought he just wasn't meant to be powerful and had wondered day in and day out how he was supposed to defeat Voldemort. Well now he knew, he was powerful it was just one of the many things Dumbledore had kept from him.

"What?" Minerva croaked, "He- He restricted his magic! How could he…" She trailed off. "Yes," replied Poppy gravely. They just sat there in silence for a while both women sneaking glances at the still silent boy sitting before them.

After a half hour or so Poppy announced she was going to go down to the kitchens and get some lunch for them all and maybe see how Severus was doing.

**TBC...**


	4. New Chapter Coming Soon!

Okay guys, I'm sorry for doing this because I know I really hate it when other people do this, but this is not a chapter. It is, however, an update saying there will be a new chapter soon! Probably coming during or right after my winter break. I'm so sorry for not working on this, my life has literally been a crazy hell hole. I'm hopefully going on a vacation over break, we're in Maine and we're going to drive down to Florida and stay there for about a week, so that should give me plenty of time to write. Anyway, fingers crossed I get to writing this again!

xoxo,

Soleil Lune et Etoiles


End file.
